Just Another Heartbreak
by Rinette34
Summary: Set of PS I Loathe U. The boyfast is over, but that doesn't lessen any major problems. Josh hurts Alicia and dates Claire. Cam is heartbroken. Massie's insecure, and loves Cam, not Derrick,and Cam loves ALicia. MxCxA. Get ready for major pain and drama.
1. Over

_Massie had called off the boy fast, but that doesn't mean the PC's problems are over. Josh dumps Alicia because he thinks she ditched him, Cam loves Claire but Claire loves someone else, Massie and Derrick are constantly fighting, and everything is going under. Will the PC ever be the same again? __**(Oh, and I made them be in ninth grade and 15)**_

BOCD

Hallway

October 16, Monday

Alicia's locker

"Hey," Josh said simply, walking towards her with his hands in her pockets. Alicia squealed, and moved in to hug him, but he backed away. Alicia's brown eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Josh glared at her and spat on the ground.

"Don't pretend like you're so innocent," He snapped. "Alicia, I never liked you. You're a pure Massie-chist who cares only about herself. You ditch me, tell me you don't want to hang out, and then you turn around and hang with that guy at the It Café! You can't come running to me! It's over, Alicia. I never want to see you again."

With those words, Josh took off while Alicia's knees shook. Tears threatened to roll out of her eyes as he walked away from her. She had really loved him and now everything was ruined. Sobbing, Alicia hurried to the bathroom, and leaned over the sink.

It Café? What was Josh talking about? She had been with her cousin, Alex…

"Omigod, Alex!" She gasped. Alex probably looked like her boyfriend, but he was her cousin who had visited from Malibu. That was weeks ago! Josh had hated her for that long? Knowing she wasn't a cheater didn't make her feel any better as she shakingly texted Massie.

**A: help**

**M: What's wrong?**

**A: Josh just said he never loved me and that I was a pure Massie chist. He also said I only cared about myself, and he accused me of cheating on him. It's over Massie.**

**M: OMG, we'll be there in 2.**

Alicia sniffled as fresh tears flooded her eyes. She was single again, and it really hurt her that Josh never loved her and that he would ever think she was a cheater. She wiped her tears again. Suddenly, Massie, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen burst into the bathroom and hurried towards Alicia.

"Ehmagawd, Josh is a bastard," Massie screeched, wrapping her arms around Alicia, letting her cry into her shoulder. Dylan nodded angrily, her face red with rage.

"I could take him," She growled, cracking her knuckles. Claire smiled.

"Maybe that's not a good idea. Man, I though he really liked you Alicia." Massie and Kristen shot her a dirty look. Alicia nodded sadly.

"That's the problem! I thought he did to! What's wrong with him? I really thought he…wanted me as his. Now I bet he has a crush on Claire again!" Massie shook her head quickly.

"Of course not," She assured her beta. "He knows how much Claire loves Cam."

"Besides, maybe something's wrong," Kristen suggested. Alicia's eyes flashed a hole in Kristen's hoodie.

"Yeah, something wrong with him!" She spat. "He has no idea how many guys I've turned down for him!" Massie looked worried.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked. Alicia voided her eyes, as her thin shoulders slumped.

"In time," She whispered, grabbing her handbag and walking out of the bathroom. Massie slammed her fist down on the sink, and let out an angry bark.

"I cannot believe Josh would do this to her!" She said angrily, shaking her head. "They were so perfect together, and she really cared about him." Dylan cleared her throat, and glanced at her irate alpha.

"Mass, isn't this kind of your fault? Josh said he's mad because she was always ditching him, but you're the one who called the boy fast in the first place." Massie hated to admit it, but Dylan was absolutely right. It was mainly her fault Josh had hurt Alicia. But Josh shared the blame as well.

"Then I'm going to do all I can to get them back together." Claire shook her head, along with Kristen and Dylan.

"Let things work themselves out," Kristen said. "If they wanted to be together, Josh would've said that. "Let's leave it alone for now."

Alicia was depressed. It was two days since she had talked to Josh, and funny, but Josh already had a girlfriend, from everyone's talking and chattering. Alicia had to find out who it was. She was sitting on her bed, looking heartbroken, when someone knocked at her door. It was Dylan.

"Ehmagawd, Alicia, have you been eating?" Dylan gasped, staring at Alicia. Alicia shook her head, and moved a strand of black hair away from her face. Dylan sat down, and looked into Alicia's eyes.

"Alicia…I have no idea how to say this, but Josh and Claire are secretly dating."

The whole world stopped as Alicia's absorbed Dylan's words. Two days after she and Josh broke up, he turns and starts dating her best friend. And Claire. Claire was supposed to be her friend. Tear ran down Alicia's cheeks all over again.

"I already called Massie, and she's going to Claire's room now," Dylan said softly. "I'm really; really sorry this is all happening to you. I know how you felt about him." Alicia nodded, but she wanted to cry in peace. She had always been the suffer in silence type.

"Please…leave," She gasped, turning away from Dylan's sorry look. Dylan opened her mouth, but Alicia shook her head once, and motioned towards the door. Dylan looked wistful, but walked out the door. Alicia buried her face in her feather filled pillow, and sobbed. So hard, she felt like she was going to explode. She sobbed and sobbed until she heard her mother's voice over the intercom,

"Alicia, sweetie, are you alright? Maybe we should go to the doctor."

In spite of her pain, Alicia rolled her eyes, and shook her head. She pressed ignore on the intercom and yelled,

"Leave me alone!"


	2. When It All Falls Apart

Massie and Derrick walked in the park that night. It was October 19, Thursday night, and Massie felt weird. Something between her and Derrick wasn't right. And she needed to say something.

"Derrick, we really need to talk," She said, refusing to meet his puppy dog eyes. Derrick grinned like a small child, and led her to a bench.

"What's up?" He asked. Massie sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Derrick, I'm not sure if this is really love, you know," She said. "Remember when we were dating? You were always flirting with other girls and it really hurt. And then when you would run back to me, you would try and make me feel sorry for you. Don't you get it? I will not let this relationship turn out one-sided." Derrick looked at her, a frown on his face. He looked a little upset, and really mad.

"Ok, let me get this straight," He snarled. "You're blaming me because you were immature? Wow, Massie. Talk about Adam and Eve!" Massie stood up, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Adam and Eve? Quit changing the subject, Derrick, and puh-lease don't you dare make this my fault. You hurt me first, and then embarrassed me in front of everyone! I forgave you for that." Derrick grunted.

'Obviously not," He snapped, shaking his curls. "You're still bringing it up." Massie smirked, and laid a hand on his muscular shoulder.

"I may forgive, but honey, I never forget." Derrick seemed to have trouble controlling his temper, because he was shaking, like Jacob off of Twilight. Massie took a step back so he wouldn't explode.

"You are such a hypocrite Massie Block," He said, looking into her amber eyes with hate. "I'm immature? I hear you telling your friends what a loser I am, Massie. He wear shorts all the time, or his shakes his butt in public. Give it a rest. If you don't like me, then dump me." Massie opened her mouth, but she couldn't say the words, it's over. All she could say was,

"No." Massie closed her eyes for a whole minute, and then wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry." Derrick remained stiff, and for a second, Massie was afraid he wouldn't forgive her. But, she was wrong.

He wrapped his long arms around her, and sighed.

"It's ok." She waited for him to apologize…but he never did.

Somehow Massie knew this wasn't the end of their fights.

0o0o0o

"Hey, Claire!" Kristen yelled, waving frantically, and grinning, like Claire hadn't betrayed Alicia. Claire wondered if it was a trick, but then shrugged. Kristen was known for wavering back and forth whenever there was a fight but whatever.

"Um, hey Kris." Claire rocked back on her heels while her wide blue eyes scanned the lawn for Josh, her new boyfriend. Claire knew what she had done was wrong. Very wrong. But, it was too late to go back now.

"Ehmagawd, are you coming to Massie's party on Friday?" Kristen demanded the wide smile still on her face. Claire nodded cautiously.

"Um, yeah, I kind of live there," She reminded her. It wasn't like Kristen to be so oblivious like Olivia Ryan.

"Great!" She called, running towards Dylan. Claire frowned. Didn't Kristen know she had been booted out of the PC for good?

Suddenly, Josh appeared at her elbow.

"Hey, Lyons," He said in a deep, mysterious voice. Claire smiled slightly, and smiled even wider when he kissed her. Something told her this was wrong, but another part urged her not to care. As usual, the second part won.

"Hey, Josh," She said. It was quiet, and all of a sudden, Cam sauntered towards them, Alicia and Massie at his sides. Massie glared at them, Alicia looked heartbroken, and somewhat thinner. Pounds thinner, and Cam just looked furious. Well, better yet, livid.

"Look, its tweedlee-dum and tweedlee-dumber," Massie snapped, cocking her head at Claire. Claire blushed, and looked at Alicia in apology. But, she simply turned away like she hadn't even seen her.

"Wow, Claire, so much for being sweet and innocent, huh?" Cam said. "I mean, you totally ruined everything you worked so hard to get to. But, no worries. A person like you is easily replaced." Massie burst out laughing, and Alicia cracked a smile. Claire felt the tears in her eyes at his sharpness. Josh wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulders, and glared at Cam.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that," He said, eyeing Alicia, who looked at him with the most heartbroken expression that would've melted the hardest heart.

"Well, Claire, at least you're happy," Alicia said quietly, before shaking her head, and stalking off. Massie watched her go, and then turned back to Josh and Claire. Cam raised his hands, and shook his head.

"They are not worth it anymore, Mass. Let's go find Alicia and make sure she's ok, small thanks to you, Josh. How could you?" Josh didn't say anything, so Massie continued.

"You're an ungrateful ass, and frankly I can understand Claire dating you. She's dating you to make herself look better. Slightly. You hurt my best friend, and I will never, ever forget that." Massie nodded twice before stalking off, Cam at her heels. Claire was frozen as her actions finally caught up to her. Alicia was hurting, and Cam hated her. Josh had made a mistake, and now he was being rewarded. It made no sense.

"Josh, look, are you sure this is right?" She asked. "I mean, look at what we've caused?" Josh looked a little ashamed as well as he ran his fingers through his shaggy black curls.

"Alicia cheated on me," He said. Claire sighed, because she knew it wasn't true. She knew the truth and she was feeling terrible for not saying anything about it. She should want him to know the truth, but she wanted him. And she would be dead meat if he found out she had known all along.

0o0o0o

Kristen hurried along the hallways, and handed out Claire and Josh's pictures with the headlines, **The Slut and the Manwhore at it! Behind their soul mates' backs!**

"Here Layne," She said, hurling a flier at her, and taking off. It was a good thing she could run. She ran smack into Alicia, and hid the fliers as quickly as possible. But, Alicia held up a flier, and stared at her.

"Fliers?" She demanded. "Ehmagawd, don't you get it, Kristen? Josh breaks my heart, and you try and 'get revenge' by making things worse for me! Some friends you are! All you guys care about are yourselves!" Alicia looked mad, but worst of all; you could see in her eyes that she was still hurting. Bad.

"Alicia, we're trying to make Claire and Josh feels bad for what they did. We want them to suffer. I'm sorry if you don't like that, but we care about you Leesh." Alicia took a deep breath before saying what was really bothering her.

"Massie's the one that should be fixing anything," She said angrily. "She's the one who had to be all controlling and jealous and call a boy fast." Kristen gasped, but Alicia shook her head.

"I mean, what's the point of the PC?" She asked wildly, the anger burning out and the agony returning. "Because of Massie, I lost my boyfriend, and my supposed friend. And my life!" Sobs racked Alicia's thin frame, and Kristen saw that she was really sick. Actually sick. She was thinner than a size 2, and her cheekbones were more prominent. Something was very wrong.

"Alicia, you need help," Kristen whispered, sitting her down against the lockers. "You've lost weight, Alicia! Please eat!" Alicia seemed detached like she hadn't heard Kristen say anything. And just like that, she slumped forward.

Kristen screamed loudly, and jumped up as quickly as she could.

"Ehmagawd, Alicia fainted!"

Cam was there immediately. He punched 911 into his phone, and watched her carefully.

"Oh man, she looks really sick," He whispered, touching her cheek just as Massie rushed towards them. She gasped, and shoved Kristen out of the way. Dylan was right behind her.

"Omg, Cam, did you call 911?" Dylan asked, her green eyes watering. "We should've been more help, Massie." Massie sniffled just as P. Burns shoved her way through the crowd.

"What happened?" She demanded, feeling Alicia's hot forehead. Massie looked at the principal.

"I don't know, she just fainted. We called the ambulance." Kristen tapped Massie's shoulder.

"Her pulse is very weak," She concluded. "She's barely making it." Massie closed her eyes, and hate boiled up in her. Hate for Josh, hate for Claire, hate for herself. It was all fitting together.

"Alicia? Honey, I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me," She cried, touching her arm gently.

0o0o0o

Alicia woke up in a hospital bed. Everything was white or grey, and it was sort of nauseating. Alicia closed her eyes. Opening them made her feel dizzy.

She didn't really remember what had happened. One minute she was yelling at Kristen and the next minute she was in the hospital with a terrible headache.

"You need to eat," the nurse said kindly, trying to spoon feed her oatmeal. "It's critical."

Alicia ate the oatmeal, and dry heaved. She hated oatmeal.

"Where's my mom?" She asked. The nurse pushed the food tray away, and adjusted the hospital bed.

"She'll be here soon, dear. You've only been here 10 full minutes. You'll be out of the hospital soon, love." Alicia smiled, and asked,

"Is anyone here?"

"Yes, Massie Block, Cam Fisher, Derrick Harrington, Kristen Gregory, Kemp Hurley, Chris Plovert, and Dee-lan Marvil?" Alicia hid a smirk.

"Dylan Marvil," She corrected gently. The nurse smiled.

"Would you like to see them now?" She asked. Alicia nodded, and leaned back on the pillow. Already, she felt so much better.

Massie and the rest entered, looking ashamed, worried, or glad to see her. Massie looked so sad.

"This is my fault," She whispered. "I'm sorry." Alicia nodded. Kristen also apologized, while Dylan burped, I'm sorry. Cam looked at her and smiled.

"I was so worried when I saw you laying there on the ground, Alicia. Eat your food, and don't do that to me again, deal?" Alicia feebly held up her hand, and Cam shook gently as if her hand was so fragile it would break.

"I was too depressed to eat," She answered, her voice hoarse and rough sounding. "I…it was too much for me to handle. I'm sorry I hurt you guys." Massie almost laughed.

"Hurt us? Alicia Nicole Rivera, you are really an Olivia after all! Josh and Claire are the only perpetrators here." Alicia's smile was washed clean off her face as she remembered her ex-boyfriend and her ex-friend.

"I know," She whispered. "I can't believe Claire hasn't told him that I never cheated on him. She is dead to me. Forever."

0o0o0o Two days later October 21

"Claire, we need to talk. Now." Josh was staring at her, his eyes a little angry. He also looked very nervous, and it was making Claire nervous.

"What do you need to talk about?" She asked calmly, expecting a hug, but getting another angry look.

"You've been deceiving me this whole time, Claire," He said. "Claire, you knew the truth, didn't you? You knew that was Alicia's cousin I saw, and you knew Massie wouldn't let Alicia talk to me a month ago. Why didn't you say anything about it?" Claire's mouth fell open, and the dread set in her stomach. This was definitely taking a turn for the worst.

"Because…if I told you, Josh, you would run back to Alicia, she would take you back, and I would be all alone because Cam wouldn't take me back. I need you." Josh glared at her wordlessly.

"You are sick," He spat, grabbing all his things, and stuffing them into his backpack. Claire grabbed his arm, panic surging through her veins.

"Please, Josh…"

"Get away from me, Claire Lyons!" He yelled. "You lied to me! You duped me, and furthermore, you used me. It's over."

Claire could only watch with a broken heart as Josh walked away. For good.


End file.
